


Undercover Blues

by existential1rony



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existential1rony/pseuds/existential1rony
Summary: Jay and Hailey get sent undercover at a ritzy nightclub. When Jay makes a decision to avoid being recognized, it'll affect and change his and Hailey's relationship drastically. Are either of them ready for it? Another little ficlet about Upstead, of course!





	1. Chapter 1

Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead, and Antonio Dawson were going to be sent on an undercover mission in a ritzy nightclub. Antonio was going to pose as a bartender in one of the private rooms, while Jay and Hailey were going in as an upscale couple. Normally such a task wouldn't be given much thought by them, but things between Jay & Hailey have been a little awkward recently, to say the least. It all started a few months ago when Hailey and Adam broke up, coinciding around the time Kim found out about them. Hailey had assumed things would go back to normal with her and Jay after this, but she was wrong. Not to say things had been bad between them, but it had definitely felt like something was brewing beneath the surface while she was sleeping with Adam. Putting a stop to that didn't seem to fix things, unfortunately. She was at a loss, while Jay went on pretending that nothing was wrong.

They were still at the precinct and getting in to "character," Kim debating the best way to secure a wire under Hailey's dress, or whether or not they should, when Jay walked in already in his suit. Jay was wowed by how good Hailey looked, and he quickly tried to hide his reaction by blanking his face; not before locking eyes with Hailey though. The moment lasting no more than a couple of seconds, like so many of their electric looks over the past two years, and especially over the past few months, but both quickly looked away once Kim spoke.

"Oh good Jay, you're just in time to help us decide… this style of dress isn't really conducive to wearing a wire without it being seen. Do you think we should give Hailey something else, or will you guys be good?" Kim asked.

"I was actually just discussing this with Antonio. He's going to be the most wired, since he'll probably be seeing more things than us, and no one will get close to him since he'll be behind the bar. And then I'll have a cell phone tapped to speak into if necessary, so we can do the same with Hailey I guess? We'll always be together, but just to be safe in the off chance we're separated."

"Yea, that sounds good because as you can tell, there's not much room for hiding in this dress! You rock it girl!" she teases and gets thrown a dirty look from Hailey. Jay looks away uncomfortably.

"Enjoy this while you can Kim, cause next undercover case I'm recommending you to Voight." Hailey jokes. "But I like the phone idea, I'll just keep it in my clutch."

"Great, I'll go get one and have them set it up for you." Kim walks out, leaving Hailey and Jay standing around awkwardly.

Jay is the first to break the silence, "So this assignment should hopefully be easy, we'll just have to be extra eyes for Antonio."

Hailey nods and gives him a small smile, "Yea."

Jay locks eyes with her again and hesitantly says, "The dress looks good on you, by the way."

"Thanks! You clean up pretty nicely yourself." She finishes saying as Kim walks back in.

"Ok guys, we're all set! Here are the phones, so ready when you are."

"Great, let's get this over with, I'm already uncomfortable in this outfit." Hailey jokes as all three of them walk out together.

* * *

Antonio, Jay, and Hailey have been at the club for a couple of hours now. Antonio has been busy making drinks for the few patrons in the small room, while Jay and Hailey have been hanging by the bar pretending to be drinking. They're waiting on a high-end pimp who runs an escort service, or for any of his clients or girls. There hasn't been much sign of anything yet, so they just keep on as their undercover egos.

Throughout the night, both Jay and Hailey glance at the other longingly when one of them isn't paying attention. Neither of them would dare admit it of course, but it's selling their cover quite nicely to those around them. Hailey has been grappling with her feelings for Jay for quite a while, since before he was shot, but she's done her best to bury them as much as possible. Her situation with Adam had helped for a while, but she knew it was only a temporary solution. Once Kim had found out, she figured it was the best excuse to cut ties, and she almost believed it herself. She wanted her dynamic with Jay to return, and to her dismay, the tension is still there.

The tension is actually still there because it took Jay catching her with Adam, to realize he had feelings for her himself. He had tried to assure Hailey that things were fine between them, but jealousy would overwhelm him anytime he heard Adam's name. He didn't know what to do because Hailey was his partner and friend, and he didn't want to destroy that. An immense relief washed over him when Hailey told him her and Adam were done because he figured he'd return to feeling normal about her again… but he was wrong. His feelings for her had become even stronger, and he was running out of ways & ideas to hide them. Any time they had a drink after a case now, they both felt something simmering beneath the surface between them, but neither of them knew how to address it, or if they should.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Antonio walked back over to their side of the bar.

"You guys haven't noticed anything yet right?" he asks them.

"No, nothing," Jay responds.

"Hmm, alright, well, it's still early yet. I'm sure something will turn up later in the night." He grabs Jay's drink and makes him another non-alcoholic one with the fake rum bottle they brought, then walks away leaving them alone again.

"Early? It's 11:30, how much later can they arrive? Am I that old already?" Hailey asks while smirking, but slightly annoyed.

"Nah, you're right, this should be prime bar time… if you're pushing 40." Jay jokes with her and Hailey gives him her eye roll.

"You're an ass sometimes, Halstead. Have I told you that yet today? Because I should have!.. And don't you dare call me 40 again!" she says as she pokes the cherry in her drink with the toothpick sword and pops it into her mouth, clearly trying to mockingly mean business.

Jay laughs, and they both notice Antonio turn around to give them the death stare. Both of them crack up when they realize he heard them making fun of forty-somethings.

"Sorry Antonio!" Jay mutters into his phone. "Yea, sorry," Hailey concurs. "Jay started it though; he's just trying to deflect being the true grandpa of the unit!" Jay gives her a look, but smiles at her and she smiles back. It's a moment that feels like old times for them and both of them are enjoying relishing in it.

Another hour goes by while Hailey and Jay wait patiently making small talk. They're both enjoying themselves and have almost forgotten they're on assignment. It's then that a guy starts to pass by the small room and looks inside when Jay freezes.

"Shit! I know that guy, I'm gonna get made!"

"What? Who?" Hailey says as she starts to look around.

"Kiss me!"

"Whaa…" Hailey is perplexed and in midst of saying when Jay leans in and kisses her, silencing the confused question.

Jay is equally in shock that kissing Hailey is the route he chose to not be recognized, but there's a small part of his subconscious that's glad he did. At first, Hailey doesn't know how to react, but after a few seconds she finds herself relaxing and actually kissing him back. This equally surprises Jay, but he's ecstatic over it. Soon enough, the two forget where they are and why they started kissing in the first place. They don't even notice that the guy Jay knew ended up not even entering the room. The kiss goes on for at least a couple of minutes when finally Antonio walks back over to them and simply, but loudly coughs. Jay and Hailey instantly pull apart and tense up, staring at the other. Antonio gives them a strange, but knowing look and walks away again.

They both put their hands to their mouths and have no idea what to say. Both realizing what a pivotal moment in their relationship this is, and realizing that it meant more than they're going to admit. They both look down at the bar, avoiding eye contact, catching their breathe, and fighting to admit the fact they'd like it to happen again.

Jay finally speaks up, "Well, at least we didn't lose our cover."

Hailey slowing looks back up at him, biting her lip, all she can manage is, "Yeah."

It's pushing 1am now and they're glad that either way this night should be over soon. Both wanting to run as far away from the other as possible… hoping that their feelings will run far away with them…


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Jay and Hailey's fateful incident. Since then, the good news is that Intelligence was able to put a stop to the illegal escort service. The bad news, the two of them have hardly spoken since the other day, both having no idea what to say. Tonight, the crew is celebrating the arrests at a local cop tavern. Jay and Kevin are sitting at the far right corner of the bar, followed by Antonio, Kim, Hailey, and Adam diagonally across from them at the front side of the bar. The mood is jubilant, with the exception of Jay and Hailey both seeming a bit out of it. The crew were all on headset to hear the "kissing fiasco," but no one dared to broach the subject with either of them. Everyone all well aware by now that the two partners are stubborn, and would have to work their unrequited feelings out for themselves.

"Come on guys, this night calls for a round of shots! Why does the old man have to be the one to say it?" Antonio bursts out while everyone is casually sipping their beers.

"You buying?" Kevin asks.

"Of course, first ones on me!" Antonio flags the bartender over and orders.

The shots arrive and everyone in close proximity clinks their glasses together. Kevin, Jay, Adam, and Hailey lift theirs up in cheers to each other, being the furthest away. While doing so, Hailey and Jay share a nod and lock eyes quickly, before everyone pounds the liquor. The conversations carry on. Jay occasionally chimes in with his side of the bar, but overall is keeping to himself, slowly sipping his beer each time. Hailey is even quieter, staring into her drink mostly, while picking the paper off the bottle. Adam is having a joking conversation with Kim across Hailey's back. For a while, no one is paying attention that two of their buddies aren't as celebratory as the rest. It's when Adam catches Hailey give Jay a quick glance while he looks down at his beer and won't notice her looking, that he decides to say something.

Adam leans his head down and quietly asks her, "Hey, you alright? You're awfully quiet."

Hailey gives him a small smile, "Yea, I'm fine."

"That's really interesting, cause Jay's being awfully quiet as well."

"Well, I have no idea. Why don't you ask him? I'm not his keeper." she retorts.

Adam sits back and smirks. "You see, I would… but, normally at an outing like this, you guys would be right next to each other, but tonight he's oddly so far away."

"I wasn't aware we needed to have assigned seats, Adam."

"Gosh Hayley, y'know what I miss most about us sleeping together?... Your sarcasm." He winks down at her.

She chuckles back. "I'm sorry; I'm just not in the mood tonight."

"Listen Hailey, I wasn't going to say anything, but somebody has to knock some sense into you."

She stops peeling her bottle and looks over at him, slight confusion on her face, "I don't know what you mean?"

"I'm not stupid. I know you didn't end things with us because you were scared it was hurting Kim more than she let on… you were more concerned it was hurting someone else. Frankly, it's become blatantly obvious to everyone, BUT the two of you!"

She snaps her head back to look at her beer so he can't read her face. "I don't know what you're talking about. Kim's my friend; of course I didn't want to hurt her. As for Jay, why should he care who I'm sleeping with, he told me he was fine with us…" she pauses for a second, calculating her thoughts. "And what do you mean, 'it's become obvious?' What has?"

Adam shakes his head, clearly getting annoyed that she's so stubborn. While this is all going on, Jay has now noticed how close the two of them are talking from across the bar, and is staring intently, his jaw clenching. He brings the beer to his lips and takes a hard swallow.

Kevin halts his joking with Antonio and Kim as he senses Jay tense to his left.

"Hey man?… Hey?… Earth to Jay?" Kevin takes his bottle and clinks it to Jay's on the bar, trying to snap him out of it. Jay shakes his head, like he was in a trance and turns to Kevin.

"Huh? What? Sorry man, were you saying something?"

"Yea, just wanna know if everything is okay? You kinda drifted off there, and seem down tonight."

"What? Yea, nah man, I just spaced out for a second, sorry. What are you guys talking about?"

"We were just discussing how pissed Antonio was when you guys called him old the other night. So Kim pointed out how she's only a little over a decade older than Eva." Kevin addresses the four of them, laughing along with Kim and Antonio.

"Yea, I told them it was rough becoming a father at the age of 5, but someone has to make the World Record books!" Antonio jokes, and Kevin and Kim crack up. Jay chuckles along slightly, but is still looking over at Hailey and Adam, still engrossed in their conversation, from the corner of his eye.

Once he's certain Kevin has focused back on the group conversation, Jay turns back to his beer and starts to take gulp after gulp. He finishes and continues on looking across the way, rolling his eyes to himself. He's pissed he's getting this jealous, it's especially troubling him that he can't hide it that well anymore. He decides he needs to do the one thing he's good at with his emotions – bury them, and the easiest way to do so- out of sight, out of mind. He stands up and puts his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Yea, actually man, I'm not feeling so hot tonight. I think I'm gonna head home and rest." Kevin turns to face Jay as he says this and catches Jay looking over at Hailey again.

Kevin gives him a knowing nod. "Yea bro, alright. Feel better, we'll see you tomorrow!" he hesitates a second before speaking again, but thinks fuck it! "Y'know they're just friends now, right?"

Jay gives him a glaring, questioning look. "What?"

Kevin shakes his head. "Never mind bro, get some rest!" Jay just nods back.

Jay gives a wave to everyone and says, "Good Night," quickly walking out of the bar before anyone can question or stop him. Hailey watches him leave sadly, staring at the tavern door for long seconds before Adam interrupts her thoughts again.

"Goddamnit Hailey! If you don't leave and go talk to Jay right now, so help me I'm going to drag you and drive you myself!"

Hailey shakes her head somberly. "And say what exactly?"

"Tell him how you feel!"

She takes a deep sigh. "We're partners, Adam. There are just some lines that shouldn't be crossed."

"The high-horse attitude doesn't work anymore, Hailey. You slept with me for months, you can't play that card anymore… it's not lines you're scared to cross… it's your heart you're scared to lose. I'm too giving with mine, and you're too afraid to even let go of a sliver of yours. But you're also too stubborn to realize you already have... So is he! PLEASE, end this cycle."

Hailey sits there for a moment, digesting everything he's just said. She knows Adam's right, and she knows it's time to admit it. She inhales and lets out a heavy sigh, then stands up to put her jacket on.

"Adam, so help me, if you're wrong about this, just remember how many guns I own!" she smiles at him.

He leans back in his chair and puts up his arms in defense, just patiently smirking at her.

"Okay…" She finally makes up her mind wholly and nods her head at him in appreciation. With that, she walks out determined, waving goodbye to everyone on her way.

Kim turns to Adam and shares a look… he smiles at her in confirmation of what he knows she's thinking.

"OH MY GOD, FINALLY! I thought those two would never wake up!" Kim yells out triumphantly. The boys smile in relief with her and all cheers their beers. Antonio flags the bartender over again.

"Another round of shots, please!"

* * *

Jay has only been home for less than ten minutes when he hears a knock at his door. Totally clueless who it could be at this hour, he peers into the peephole and sees its Hailey. Confused, but heart bursting, he opens the door.

"Hailey, what are you doing here…"

Jay can barely get the words out as she storms past him and into the kitchen a couple feet away. He stares at her and follows, now more confused than ever. She knows she's going to need liquid courage to get through this, so she opens his fridge and pulls out two beers. With her jacket on, she turns around to hand him one, still not uttering a word. She twists her cap off and gulps down a few big sips. Jay raises his eyebrow at her and chuckles slightly to himself.

When she finally feels she's worked up her nerve enough she decides to talk and act. Thinking that saying and doing what got this ball rolling would bring it all full-circle. She puts her beer on the counter and finally looks up at Jay. She gives him one of her many only reserved for him hesitant looks and almost-formulated speech that stops-right-as-it-hits-her-tongue-second-guesses. Instead of stopping her thoughts completely this time and rethinking her jumbled thoughts that eclipse her moments with Jay, she goes all out.

"Kiss me!" she says so nonchalantly and simplistically, just like he did the other night.

It's now Jay's turn to look down at her in shock. "Whaaa…" he manages to get out saying before she grabs his neck and pulls him down to her level.

Hailey hesitates a second longer than he did two days ago, but quickly kisses him without much warning just as he did to her. Jay takes a beat to process what's happening, before he quickly puts his beer on the counter so he can wrap both arms around Hailey's waist. He's determined to kiss her properly this time, in case this is a fluke and his last chance to. Hailey's relieved once he's kissing her back and wraps her arms around his neck. The kiss goes on for longer than the one at the club, especially since there's no Antonio or wire tapping's this time to interrupt. It's only when they feel they've run out of air that they break apart. They both smile silently at each other for a long time, not wanting to destroy the moment.

Jay is the first to speak, starting with a joke, not knowing how far to test the waters. "So, did you see someone you recognized too, in the middle of my kitchen?"

Hailey laughs and pulls apart from him slightly. "I think it's time we talk about us…"

"Well, Upton, I think that's the understatement of the year at this point, but so us. Maybe you should take your jacket off first." He lets her go so she can unfasten the winter off of her.

"Don't get any ideas, Halstead!" she jokes with him as she shrugs the coat off her shoulders.

"Honestly, my heart is racing, no one has ever taken a coat off this erotically for me before!" he smiles with her.

"Oh, this is going to be a fun convo!"

"Yea, yes it is."

She turns to the counter to look at their beers and suddenly feels like the alcohol content won't be enough.

"Should we make drinks that are a little strong… "

Her words get cut off as Jay puts his hands on her face and kisses her again, he couldn't stop himself. Hmm, this is better than alcohol anyway, she thinks, and wraps her arms back around him. He slowly starts backing her down the hallway as they continue to kiss. She knows it's the hall that leads to his bedroom, and she actually feels utter relief and joy for once. While both of them are better opening up to each other about their feelings and emotions than they are with others, they're still not great at it, especially now that it involves _them_. She decides they can talk in the morning. As Jay maneuvers them into his room without breaking apart, his hands accidentally grazes under Hailey's shirt, and she shivers. Ok, the afternoon, they can talk in the afternoon… she has long plans for tonight…


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks have gone by since Jay and Hailey have gotten together. Five glorious and wonderful weeks, to be exact, and the couple have never been better. It's been an interesting dynamic; they're in the "honeymoon phase" of their relationship since it's new, but also in the comfortable, "together-for-years-lets-wear-sweatpants" phase because of how close they were before taking this next step. Most of their days consist of going to work together and the usual stresses of daily Intelligence life, and on the particularly hard ones, they're there for each other like they always were. Their nights are normally spent at Hailey's, watching sports and shows, and the occasional popcorn throwing or tickle fights. They've even gone on a getaway to the lake for a weekend… spending most of the time in their room. Things are good. The team has been onboard too, especially since they were pulling for them before Jay and Hailey realized it themselves. Even Voight has given his blessing… in typical Hank Voight fashion. All in all, they're head over heels for each other, without having to voice it constantly; which works since it's a flaw they both have and understand.

Their start to today is no different than any other. They walk into the precinct holding hands, smirking and laughing with each other. Platt unfortunately, is who they run into first, of course.

"Hi Sarge!" they both say cheerily, to her dismay.

"Augh, can you guys not be so googly-eyed and bushy-tailed this early, I'm going to vomit!"

"Wow, it's great to see you too, Sarge!" Hailey responds.

"Yea, ever the warm welcome!" Jay says.

"No, seriously, you're going to make me vomit up my ham omelet with your _cuteness_. 7:45 is way too early for that! Speaking of, take these files up with you, will ya!" Platt says, shoving the folders into Hailey's chest.

Hailey and Jay chuckle at each other, rolling their eyes. They've learned it best not to provoke Platt any further, and continue barreling up the stairs to Intelligence.

"Y'know, I really thought all these years with Mouch would warm her up… boy, was I wrong!" Jay whispers jokingly as they reach the top.

Hailey laughs. "Oh stop, y'know, they may say that about me one day… many, many, _many_ years from now!"

"That'll never happen… but on the off chance, you'll always be the beautiful ice queen that melted my wary heart!" he winks at her as they take their seats at their desks.

By 8:10, everyone has filled in… mostly in good spirits because it's already Thursday, and the cases have actually been light this week.

"So who's in for Molly's tomorrow? Wings and Karaoke night, plus $5 Fireball shots… and before you say no, I'm gonna bust out my 'It's Tricky' rendition I've been holding out!" Adam asks excitedly, while tossing up a fake, rubber basketball; everyone laughing at his enthusiasm.

"Fireball!? Didn't that fad end in like 2013, man?" Jay jokes.

"Listen here, my wallet is down for any alcohol that's not more than 5 bucks!" Adam retorts.

"Well, I personally love cinnamon… and watching Ruzek make a fool of himself, so count me in!" Kevin says.

"Yea, I'm down too, it's been a while! Plus, Adam's drunken singing is always worth a trip!" Kim laughs.

"I have Eva tomorrow, but I can probably swing by for a bit when she goes to her friend's." Antonio says.

Adam grins and turns to Hailey, "Well, there, it's settled… what about you and Jay?"

"Hey! I am sitting right here! Y'know she's not the boss of me!" Jay responds as they all fold their arms at him, including Hailey. "…Ok fine… Hailey, are we doing anything?" they all burst into laughter.

"Yea, we're in too… but I am NOT doing Fireball, I'll take my whiskey tasting normal, thank you."

"Alright!" Adam slaps his hands… "So everyone's in and Hailey's buying…"

Their hilarity gets interrupted when Voight comes out of his office. "Alright everyone, listen up… I just got off the phone with Kelton, and he wants us to monitor the Latin Kings on 81st until our sting on Luis Fernandez is up." He says getting a groan from the room.

"Oh c'mon boss, that's gonna take months of time!" Adam says.

"Listen, I hate it as much as you… but we have to be especially careful with Kelton's orders while this mayoral race is still going on. He has the power to shut us down in a heartbeat… Antonio, you're with me. Kevin, Kim, and Adam, you'll run point from the van. Jay and Hailey, you'll be the eyes above the pawn shop… Let's move out!"

* * *

Jay and Hailey are staked out in an empty, 3rd floor room, with all their surveillance equipment on hand. It's been a boring couple of hours, but they're making the most of it. As Hailey's staring out the window with the wide lens, she senses someone staring at _her_. She turns to Jay eyeing her up and down with his binoculars.

"Jay, y'know those are for you to be looking at the criminals from far away, not at me!" she says playfully.

"I'm sorry, I just like being able to look at your _ass_ ets up close, and these give me a great view!"

She rolls her eyes at him but smiles. "I really don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes, Halstead!"

He raises his eyebrows at her flirtatiously, "I got a few ideas…"

"Jay…" she warns him good-humoredly.

He grins at her, nodding an ok, and starts to look out the window again… only backing down because he knows how much she likes to keep professionalism at work. He feels her at his side all of a sudden.

She gives him a kiss on his cheek, which surprises and delights him. "That's for all the compliments though…" she pauses, then runs her fingers under the binoculars on his chest and slowly down to his navel. "…and that's for _later_ …" she whispers in his ear right before she steps back again. He gulps. He knows she may very well be the death of him, but it'll be so worth it.

"Never pegged you for a tease, Hailey."

"Takes two to tango, Jay!" she winks and smiles at him before she goes right back to taking photos. He shakes his head smirking.

Another couple hours go by and they're hopeful to be wrapping up soon. Nothing of importance has really come to light, except a couple of gang members coming and going from the store across the street.

Jay's listening to Hailey talk about dinner when suddenly his eye catches a quick glimmer of light reflecting off the sun from across the way. It triggers the army ranger instincts in him and he lunges across to Hailey, pulling them down to the ground right as the window explodes around them... the stray bullet getting stuck into the wall behind them. Jay hears the guys scream into the walkies from the van, "Shots fired, Shots fired…" and Voight barking out orders, but all he's concerned about is Hailey.

"Hey, you okay?" he looks her over from his position on top of her and is relieved to see she seems fine.

"Yea, I'm good, you?" she asks back, equally as thankful that he seems ok.

"Yea…"

They take a minute to embrace and hug each other, relishing that each of them are all right. Once it seems like there will be no more bullets coming at their head they get on their two-ways and start chasing down the perp as well. Never a dull moment anymore, apparently…

* * *

Hours later Jay and Hailey finally arrive home with some take-out; there will definitely be no cooking tonight now. They're beat with all that transpired. Kevin was able to pin down the offender… who turned out to be just a kid looking to get initiated. The kid had just seen movement in the window and was shooting, just to shoot and harm, killing would have been a bonus. He had no idea they were cops. Making things more complicated, because now they had to worry about how many kids were being recruited and have to adjust the whole sting operation.

Voight had insisted the two of them take off earlier than the rest, and part of the next morning too, since their day was the most traumatic. There were going to be long nights and weekends coming up now, and he needs them at their best. They reluctantly agreed, and Jay was secretly relieved because he's not taking the day so well.

Hailey grabs plates and beer for them as they make their way to her couch with the food containers. They plop down and quietly watch the TV for a bit as they eat. Jay is barely touching his food, deep in thought. Hailey notices and comfortingly touches his arm.

"Hey, you okay? You've been awfully quiet since everything happened. Wanna talk about it now that we're home?"

He swallows, debating. "Hailey, you were directly in the line of fire today… you could have been hurt or worse…"

She smiles at him reassuringly. "It's a good thing I had my knight in shining armor to protect me!"

He just gives her a look.

"Jay, it's ok… I'm fine! I didn't even get a scratch, thanks to you!"

"But you almost did…"

"But, I didn't! C'mon, we should be celebrating… we literally dodged a bullet!" she jokes to try to cheer him up.

"Hailey, this isn't funny…"

She sighs and strokes the back of his hair trying to soothe him. "I know, Jay… I get it… but it's part of the job. We get shot at all the time…"

"But I've never seen _you_ get shot at before… Hailey, I was so scared to lose you. I can't _lose you_ …"

"You're not gonna lose me, Jay. I'm not going anywhere, I _promise_!"

He stares into her eyes as she says that, sees the emotion behind it and it oddly makes him feel a little better… but he's not ready to voice it yet. A thought crosses his mind and he hops up, intent on making it happen.

"I have to go…" he says suddenly and she looks up at him oddly. "I'm sorry... I should be back soon, hopefully." He finishes saying and kisses her cheek.

"What? Jay, where are you going? JAY!..." he hears Hailey yell after him, but ignores her as he quickly grabs his keys and heads out. It's for the best.

* * *

Jay gets back to his place in record time, but still has a bunch of missed calls and texts from Hailey. He knows she must be freaking out, and he feels bad, but he has to do this. He scours around his room frantically. When he finally finds the item he's looking for, he yelps triumphantly.

By the time he gets back to Hailey's, almost two hours have passed. He lets himself in with his key and finds her where he left her, on the couch, only clearly more upset. He believes there were tears in her eyes and he feels horrible, but knows he's going to fix it. The angry stare she gives him cuts through his soul.

"WHAT THE HELL JAY!?"

"I know, I'm sorry…" he says tentatively as he goes to sit next to her again.

"You're sorry!? Jay, you had me worried sick... I thought you were having a PTSD episode or something! In 5 minutes I was gonna call Will to go look for you with me."

"I'm so sorry… but, today gave me a lot to think about, and I have to do this right. _We_ have to do this right!"

"Jay, What are you talking about!?"

"Hailey, please, hear me out, alright… These past few years, having you in my life, has turned everything around for me. You forced me into things I didn't want to do, and in turn gave me everything I need. You became the best partner I've ever had, in a time in my life where I cringed at the thought of having another partner, especially a female one. You became my best friend, in a time where I swore I wouldn't let anyone in again, which led to me letting you in the most. And you yelled, and annoyed, and sarcastically chipped your way into a heart that I had thought I locked away forever…" he pauses briefly to give her time to process, watching the fresh tears form in her eyes.

She manages to eye roll at him still as she smiles through the happy tears. "Jay…"

He grins and wipes her cheek before continuing "…and these past few months, being with you, have been the best in my life. Hailey, I'm soo in love with you, so, so in love, in case you couldn't tell. And you mean the world to me…"

"Jay, y'know I love you too!.."

"I know, and today made me realize I can't lose you. I can't lose you in any way, shape, or form… Which is why I left before…" he pulls out a ring box from his pocket and she gasps.

"This was my mom's ring… and I don't think there's anyone else she'd approve of more to have it, especially the way you call me on my shit…" they both chuckle at that. "Hailey, will you marry me?"

She gasps again as the tears stream down her face now. "Jay…"

"I know, I know what you're gonna say… we've only been officially together briefly, and you don't want us making a rash decision, but…"

She finally shuts him up by kissing him. When she finally pulls away they stare into each other's eyes like they did so many times before they got together, conveying all their emotions into a look.

"Yes…" she says softly and he looks at her questioningly to make sure he heard right.

"YES!" she beams at him before she grabs his neck and kisses him again. He breaks the kiss after a while to put the ring on her, triumphantly smiling. He then lifts her up honeymoon style and starts carrying her to the bedroom.

"Still want to call Will?" he jokes.

"Shutup!" she says as she kicks the door closed with her swaying foot…

The next afternoon after lots of, _celebrating_ … Hailey and Jay walk into the precinct again hand in hand. They walk by Platt, and this time instead of entertaining her, Hailey grabs her files with her left hand, nonchalantly showing the ring. Platt's jaw drops and she starts running up the stairs after them.

When they get upstairs, their team is already in full-fledged investigation mode, staring at their computers or running back and forth to the pin board to prop stuff up. They all stop and look when they see Jay and Hailey walk in, with Platt looking like a lost puppy behind them, and a huge bottle of Fireball in Hailey's hand.

"What's going on?" Antonio says.

"We figured since we wouldn't get to do Molly's tonight with this case, that we'd bring it here…" Jay says.

"Yea, and we also need to celebrate, soo…" Hailey says and she holds up her hand.

"NOOOO!" Kim shrieks excitedly and exchanges shocked and happy looks with Kevin and Adam.

Ironically, Platt is the first to hug them, jumping up and down like a school girl. Seriously, never a dull moment… but they wouldn't have it any other way…

* * *

_[A/N: I've been trying to write chapters to this story ( & most of my stories) where the end can be a conclusion, but also open-ended enough to continue if need be. I hope you enjoy this latest one, which hopefully won't be its last, time will tell. Thanks so much for all the love you've shown on this simple piece, it is much appreciated! Great to see Upstead have such loyal fans, who will hopefully be rewarded soon in the show!] _


End file.
